<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>告白 by heizenberg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508181">告白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg'>heizenberg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那些盘踞在他们之间的秘密，犹如被夹在书页间的夏花，情意、动作、言语和细微的表情都被压缩得平整薄脆，不经意地从交错的时空缝隙中翻落出来，在我眼前清晰地展露着饱满的脉络和色彩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>    今天晚上很冷，但没有风。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我站在教学楼下，被侵入骨髓的寒冷压迫得蜷缩着肩膀。那封情书攥在我手里，被我瑟瑟发抖的手指捏出轻微的折痕。我小心翼翼地反复抚摸着它，试图捋平那有些碍眼的褶皱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    为什么他还没下来？我把冻得僵硬的下巴缩进围巾里，徒劳地抵抗着愈来愈冷的气温，上下牙颤抖着，仿佛嗒嗒嗒敲着的木鱼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我万万没想到金老师会在下晚修时把他截住，打乱了我的告白计划。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    坦白说，我并不讨厌金老师。他与那些古板的老学究们迥然不同，能把一身普通的制式西服穿出T台模特的效果，长相也是偶像级别的帅气。每次他一笑露出那可爱的虎牙，我身边的女生都会捂住心口倒吸一口凉气。更何况他除了优越的外表，还很平易近人风趣幽默，篮球摄影烹饪样样精通，在男生女生里都很有人气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “不好意思啊，我跟圆佑商量一下升学的事情。”他冲我打趣地眯眯眼睛，“今天他就先不送你回家了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我的脸蹭地一下烧了起来。“不是的，老师，我们只是顺路一块走……”我支支吾吾地争辩着，悄悄往右侧瞥了一眼，试图在他脸上寻找羞涩的蛛丝马迹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他只微微垂了细长的眼眸，清俊白皙的脸上一如既往的淡漠，端正的侧影仿佛玲珑剔透的水晶断面，冰冷而洁净。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我被自己的自作多情骚红了脸，却依然舍不得把眼睛移开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师的桃花眼里倏忽闪过一星火焰般的笑意。他揽着全圆佑的肩往办公室走，还善意地提醒我早点回家。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    如果只是升学的事，应该很快就讲完吧。我攥紧的拳头缩进袖子里，决定留下来等他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    毕竟告白这种事，要的就是一鼓作气啊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我等了半个多小时，终于被冻得受不了，决定去金老师的办公室找他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师的办公室在走廊的最尽头。校工会在下课半小时后拉上总电闸。为了方便备课的老师，教师办公室是单独的供电系统。往日除了教师办公室，整个教学区都是一片漆黑。平日里消食休憩的走廊被黑暗压榨成逼仄的通道，我战战兢兢地走在中央，被铺天盖地的静谧逼得不由自主放轻了脚步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    雾一般的光线从窗口透出，像一把锋利的软刃把黑暗切成两半，隐约有模糊的声音从缝隙里浮出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我悄悄走近那片透着薄明的窗户，只将将窥探了一眼，呼吸就卡在干涩的喉咙里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    偌大的办公室里只有金老师办公桌上那盏台灯亮着，柔和昏暗的暖光却尖锐地刺激着我被黑暗压迫了许久的视觉神经。我看见他被箍在狭窄的办公桌上，仰着头被迫承受着金老师的吻。校服衬衫还正正经经地扣着最上面的扣子，两条纤细修长的腿却在冰凉的桌面上光裸着，被灯光映得像莹白的玉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    从这个角度，我清晰地看见他错出的半张脸，原本挺拔的眉此刻紧蹙着，一扫平日的淡漠矜持，被深浓的情欲浸染得陌生而恍惚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    喘息混杂着唇舌搅动的水声从他们交缠的缝隙中透出来，暧昧地打在我脆弱的耳膜上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师松开他的唇，用锋利的鼻尖抵着他的银边眼镜框，把手伸进他宽大的衬衫下摆里，有些促狭地笑着说：“怎么感觉今天要比平时敏感呢？是因为在学校的关系吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他没有说话，低垂的眼睫毛湿漉漉的，仿佛被露珠打湿的鸦羽，突然激烈地抽动一下，恼怒地抬起，露出那双冷硬幽深的眸子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    眼前的景象险些让我惊叫出声：金老师一手撩起他的衬衫下摆，另一只手探进他的内裤里粗鲁地揉搓着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他呼吸倏然急促起来，松开原本抵在金老师肩头的右手，去制止对方在他腿间的为非作歹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “你怎么又穿了我的？”金老师慵懒低沉的声音里盈着满满当当的笑意。“明知道是要大一点的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他侧过脸闷闷说了句什么，我没有听清，却借着昏暗的光线捕捉到他颧部迅速闪过一抹绯红。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师受用地笑出了可爱的犬牙，“怎么会找不到？你是怀疑我藏起来了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我从来没有见过这样的金老师，仿佛一位风度翩翩的恶魔，漫不经心的微笑都多了几分诱惑的鬼魅，手上动作却是毫不留情的粗鲁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “副班长对你有意思吧？”金老师凑近他发红的耳尖笑着说，语气明明跟今天打趣的调笑并无二致，却莫名让我浑身发冷。“你好像也很受用啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他试图往后躲，却因为身后过于逼仄的空间失败了。我第一次在他波澜不兴的眼睛里看见了闪烁的惊慌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师追着他红得滴血的耳廓吻上去，叹息一般地问。“她知道你会这样吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他终于忍不住，抬起腿往金老师身上踹过去，却被对方眼疾手快地抓住了脚踝。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师一手就把他纤细的脚踝控在掌心里，施力一拉，另一只手敏捷地把他松松挂在腿根的内裤扯下来，顺势往前一顶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他被毫无预警的贯穿逼出一声低哑的呜咽。我惊恐地捂住嘴，指甲狠狠地卡进了脸颊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师把他摁倒在办公桌上，带翻了早已被推至桌角摇摇欲坠的资料架。塑料碎裂的声音混在书页撒开的哗啦声中，尖锐得惊心动魄。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师掐着他凸起的胯骨，缓缓地在那单薄的身体里抽动着自己的性器，不留情面地向更深处侵入，话语里却游刃有余地生出鼻音略重的喘息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “她如果知道你的声音会变成这样，一定会更喜欢你吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他被疼痛激出一头细密的冷汗，却倔强地咬着嘴唇控制着不发出一丝呻吟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    明明嘴里说着挑衅的狠话，金老师却像感同身受般俯下身去，帮他摘去那双已经被灼热的呼吸打出一层薄雾的眼镜，顺着蹙紧的眉心细密地吻下去，拂过冷汗涟涟的眼帘和鼻尖，在倔强的嘴角留恋地吮吸着，最后温柔地撬开了那紧抿的唇，探进湿润的口腔去纠缠那温热的舌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    细碎的情动声带着红酒般醇厚的磁性，从唇角的缝隙泄出来。他伸手攀上对方宽阔的肩头，衬衫下摆被蹭了上去，我看见金老师的手指顺着他细韧的腰往上滑，越过肋骨隐没在揉得发皱的衬衫里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他们吻得那样如胶似漆，一时间我竟分不清到底谁是脱水频死的鱼，谁是供给氧气的水。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师将他拉起来，扣着单薄的肩背把人整个抱在了怀里。他有些惊慌地揽紧金老师的后颈，下巴也卡进那坚硬的项窝，鲜少流露的可爱模样把对方逗出一声轻笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我在金老师转身的一霎矮身蹲下，腿抖得太过厉害险些摔倒在地板上，嘴角狠狠磕在坚硬的膝盖上，堵住了险些出口的惊叫。我冰凉的脊背抵着墙，每一寸骨缝都被料峭的寒意填满，好像下一秒就会咯咯咯地哆嗦出声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我瞪着眼睛，在胸腔怦怦乱撞的心跳声里，听见了像是钥匙之类的细小金属相撞的声音，间中夹杂了数丝纤细而悠长的嗡鸣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    眼前突然就浮现金老师挂在钥匙上的那只铁灰色猫咪铃铛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “老师，这个铃铛真可爱，是在哪儿买的呀？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “这个吗？”金老师眼角带着化不开的温柔，“这是我跟恋人一起去日本的时候定做的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “欸~原来老师已经名草有主了呀！好失望！”几个活泼的女生拖长声音起哄。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    在大家的笑闹声中，我习惯性地寻找他的身影。他坐在最后一排表情冷漠地低头看书，单薄的耳廓被窗外满溢进来的阳光打得通红。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    那些盘踞在他们之间的秘密，犹如被夹在书页间的夏花，情意、动作、言语和细微的表情都被压缩得平整薄脆，不经意地从交错的时空缝隙中翻落出来，在我眼前清晰地展露着饱满的脉络和色彩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    伴随着一声干涩粗重的哽咽，我身后的墙面传来微弱的震动：金老师直接把他抵在了墙上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “你不是不喜欢系领带吗？”我听见金老师笃定地问，语气略带不满。“是为了掩盖我昨天留下的痕迹吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我如临大敌地支着耳朵，听见他有点颤抖地争辩：“……因，因为，冷……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    规律有力的顶动透过坚实的墙面传导过来，我听见他难耐地大口喘息，声音里渗着一丝沙哑的颤栗，像是极力压抑的抽泣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “……轻，轻一点……珉奎……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “你叫我什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    震动猛然加快了频率，伴随着他隐忍的呜咽，重重敲打在我的脊背上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “……老，老师……轻一点……嗯……”他的语尾处挑着一丝局促的撒娇，刚在寒冽的空气中探头，就被金老师封堵在唇舌搅动的黏腻水声里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我把滚烫的脸埋进膝盖里，唇角被锋利的牙齿磨得隐隐作痛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我紧闭着眼帘，却忘了捂住耳朵。黑暗像小刀削铅笔似地让我的意识敏锐起来：脊背被顶在墙上的撞击声，他齿间溢出的破碎呻吟，从结合处传来的肉体撞击的啪啪声，以及性器搅动粘膜的啧啧水声，在我耳边交叠着盘旋回响，芒刺一般折磨着我脆弱的神经。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    可这好像还不够。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “圆佑你里面好紧。”金老师的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，带着几分事不关己的戏谑。“明明都天天做了，还是这样又紧又热地咬着我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我清楚地听见他的呼吸僵滞了一瞬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “前面也流了好多水，我的衬衫都被你蹭湿了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “乳头也是，一直硬硬的，我摸得舒服吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “……闭嘴。”他声音里的情欲消失了，熟悉的疏离感像针尖一样顿出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “好想让同学们都看看你现在淫乱的模样。”金老师说得很慢，每一个字都像摩挲着他唇瓣蹦出来的冰，沉重地落在我心上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他恶劣地笑了。“尤其是副班长。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我猛地一震，像是挨了一记没有痛觉的重击。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    衣料摩擦的窸窣声陡然变大了，隐约夹着肢体纠缠时的撞击：他挣扎起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他们安静地打斗着，没有言语上的争执，没有呼痛的叫喊。我却能清楚听见那时断时续的肢体扭动，砸落在墙面上的骨头和肌肉，还有陡然粗重狂野的呼吸。他们像两头无法嘶吼的野兽，发了狂地撕扯、折磨、啃噬着彼此。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    这场无声的较量终结于一记响亮的巴掌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    浓密的阴云散开了，苍白的月光透过油纸般的雾霭洒进走廊，照亮了办公室那扇敞开的窗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我全身僵硬得无法动弹，嘴唇微弱地颤抖着，眼睁睁地看着他纤细的手腕被架在窗台上，修长白皙的手指扭曲着，如同一朵黑暗中盛放的花。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    另一只肤色稍深的手钳着被月光映得发白的花茎，像一片执着而寂寞的叶子，垫着稍嫌硌人的窗棂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    明明是激烈而强硬的姿势，却散发着一种诡异的伤感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    随着硬物插入的暧昧水声，我听见他喉间滚落一丝模糊的呻吟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “……你好像，最近又瘦了。”伴随着肉体撞击的啪啪声，金老师声音里绷着忍耐的闷哼。“是学习……太辛苦了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “还是……嗯……我最近，要你……要的太多……嗯……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我看见他白皙的手腕颤抖挣扎着往前移，又被拽了回去。他们交缠的喘息混着淫靡的水声，被空旷的走廊放大了数倍。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    他破碎零乱的啜泣终于溢出唇角，仿佛随风滚落的树叶，砸在冰凉的地砖上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    金老师的声音突然低了下去，闷闷的声音里竟带了一丝沙哑的委屈。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “……可是我……就是……戒不掉你……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    说完这句断断续续的话，他发出了一声长长的，仿佛风儿摩挲着落叶一般的叹息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    月亮隐入云层，窗台上的手消失了，只有沉重绵长的呼吸缓慢地徘徊在黑暗里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    不知是谁的嘴唇落在肌肤上，发出一声短暂而清晰的脆响。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “睡吧。”沙哑的男声温柔地说。“我抱你回去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    呼吸声逐渐变得平稳微弱，像涟漪消失在水里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我不知道自己是怎么逃出那条噩梦般的走廊，等反应过来时，我已经摇晃着发麻的双腿走在楼梯间里。大概是在地上蹲了太久，脚踝麻木得使不上力气，一步一步像踩在棉花上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我蹒跚地绕过楼梯转角，有光透过敞开的窗户洒进来，像沿着静谧的阶梯夹道铺了一层薄薄的雾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “不要觊觎别人的东西。”身后一个声音冰冷地响起。“不然后果可不是挂科这样简单。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    我毛骨悚然地回过头，却只看见窗外那轮皎洁寒冽的月亮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      Fin</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>